ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Highbreed Rising
Story John, Gwen and Kevin are on the roof of a warehouse, watching Forever Knights loading multiple trucks with weapons through a window. John: You guys ready? Gwen: Yeah. Kevin: (absorbing metal) You mind if I break the window? (John slaps down the Omnitrix, going Terraspin.) Terraspin: Go ahead. Kevin jumps through the window, breaking it and landing on the ground. Gwen uses mana platforms to walk down, while Terraspin spins and hovers down. The three are ready to fight, when they see that the Knights didn’t even react to them. Gwen: What’s wrong with this picture? (Terraspin fires a burst of wind from the ports on his chest, the wind going right through the Knights.) Kevin: Holograms. We’ve been set up. Voice: You can say that. The holograms fade away, as an alien comes forward. He has a white suit on with black legged pants, and a helmet covering the top part of his head. His square jaw is green. Terraspin reverts. John: Who are you? Alien: Magister Prior Gilhil, of the Plumbers. You three are all under arrest for impersonating Plumbers. Kevin: Impersonating Plumbers? You’re the ones that aren’t doing anything! Gwen: I’m sure that this is a mistake. There’s been an alien invasion, and they’ve been operating from Earth. Gilhil: There is no evidence of hostile aliens on Earth. John: Didn’t Wes tell you anything about it when he told you about the Omnitrix? Gilhil: He didn’t. He authorized you to act like vigilantes? Gwen: He died fighting the alien threat. Gilhil: So now I can charge you with the murder of a former Plumber as well as impersonation and theft. John: Theft? Gilhil: One of you possesses a stolen Plumbers’ badge. (Gilhil points at Kevin while saying so.) And he’s a criminal, having spent time in the Null Void. Kevin: I served my time, and I’m not going back. Kevin charges Gilhil, who draws his blaster. Gilhil fires, and Kevin dodges, going to punch Gilhil. Gilhil dodges and blasts him at close range, knocking Kevin down. Gilhil turns, and sees Goop charging him. Gilhil fires at him, and Goop takes the attacks, then wraps around Gilhil, causing him to drop his blaster. Gilhil: Put me down, or I will arrest you for assault of a Plumber. Gwen: Stop John, Kevin. It’s not worth it. (Goop comes off Gilhil, reverting.) Gilhil: Due to the information you’ve given me about Former Magister Wes, I’m going to put you all on probation. However, if any of you engage in activities similar to the job of Plumbers, I will arrest you. And I do need the badge you stole back. Gwen: He didn’t steal it. He obtained it when a bounty hunter named Rob Lucci dropped it. Kevin: Gwen, he probably stole it. Gilhil: Hand me the badge. (Kevin sighs, and hands him the badge.) Good. Now good day. (Gilhil walks off.) Gwen: What do we do now? Kevin: We find a way to get my badge back. John: You heard him. If we do any Plumber stuff, then we’ll get arrested. Kevin: You don’t get what that badge means to me. My father was a Plumber, and I’m not going to give it up like this. Gwen: Kevin. John: Right now, it’ll be easier if we wait for Gilhil to realize that we are innocent. Kevin: Fine. Whatever. I’m out of here. Gwen: Kevin! (Kevin gets in his car, and drives off, leaving John and Gwen behind.) End Scene At an underground base, a DNAlien approaches a Highbreed commander. DNAlien: My liege, we’ve located John Smith. Shall we capture him? Highbreed: Not yet. The fact that scum like him has defeated one of our own shows that he is not to be underestimated. Listen up, here’s the plan. Kevin is at his garage working at his car, obviously depressed. Gwen then comes in. Gwen: Hey Kevin. Feeling any better? Kevin: No, not really. Gwen: What was that you were saying, about your father? Kevin: (sighs) My dad was a Plumber, and he died. My mom used to tell me stories about him. She remarried, but he thought I was a freak. I eventually ran away, and started on the path of being a delinquent. What we’ve been doing, fighting the DNAliens, it makes me feel as if I’m finally living up to what my father was. Gwen: Oh, wow. I’m sorry. Kevin: It’s alright. He has every right to be suspicious of me, but I’m going to get that badge back. Gwen: And we’re going to help you. John got the idea to try and track down the DNAliens, and show Gilhil proof of their activities. Kevin: Great. Gwen: And remember, I’m here for you. Gwen and Kevin go to kiss, when a Highbreed breaks through the wall, forcing them apart. Highbreed comes in, landing on Kevin’s car. Kevin: Are you serious? (absorbs concrete) You’re going to pay for that! Kevin charges in, but HIghbreed swats him aside, sending him outside. Gwen throws mana disks at Highbreed, who pushes through and charges at Gwen. Highbreed is grabbed from behind, and turns to see Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: You guys really are persistent. (Shocksquatch punches Highbreed with a lightning fist, sending him flying outside. Shocksquatch and Gwen follow, when Gilhil appears.) Gilhil: Well, well. So you guys continue to assault aliens under the guise of Plumbers. Kevin: Are you blind? This guy attacked us. (Shocksquatch reverts) John: He’s a Highbreed, one of the aliens that’s been invading Earth. Highbreed: You dare put me down like that, human? You think that you can just attack me like that? Officer, these delinquents attacked me. Gilhil: You three are under arrest. (turns to Highbreed) And I’m bringing you in for questioning about the incident. Then, a swarm of DNAliens appear, firing their slime balls at the group. Highbreed jumps and flies off, as John, Gwen, Kevin, and Gilhil are hit and pinned to the ground. Highbreed: Now, John Smith, your days are over. John was messing with the Omnitrix, when it reactivates. He slaps it down, and disappears. DNAlien: He’s gone. Highbreed: Bring those two. (Pointing to Gwen and Kevin.) He’ll come in order to rescue them. The DNAliens hit Kevin and Gwen over the head, knocking them unconscious. They then carry them away, still in the slime. Highbreed and DNAliens leave. Gilhil: I demand that you let me go! Attacking a Plumber is a major crime! Grey Matter: Relax, Gilhil. They’re gone. (Grey Matter comes out of the slime, which was fitted for John.) Now you see what we’re up against. Gilhil: Get me out of here! Grey Matter: Where’s your blaster? (Going under the slime onto Gilhil) Gilhil: Right side. (A laser blast fires, freeing Gilhil’s arm. Grey Matter comes out, and uses the blaster to break the slime. Gilhil gets up, and Grey Matter reverts.) John: There. You’re free to go. (Starts running off.) Gilhil: But you’re not. You are still under arrest. John: (stops and faces Gilhil) You still think I’m the bad guy? The Highbreed just kidnapped my friends, and I’m going after them. (Activates Omnitrix) Even if that means going through you. Gilhil: (sighs) You’ll most likely need backup. John: (smiles) Then let’s go. End Scene In an underground cave outside of Bellwood was the DNAliens base. John and Gilhil sneak in, discovering a battleship. They quietly go sneak up the path, and make it to the main room. Gwen and Kevin were both chained to steel slabs, with DNAliens guarding them. Gilhil: (whispering) What’s the plan? John: (whispering) Get over there quietly. John then walks forward, accidentally bumping into a barrel, knocking it down. It makes a loud, bang, sound-like-thunder noise, gaining the DNAliens attention. They start spitting slime balls in their direction, and Gilhil and John hide behind a control panel. Gilhil: Now what’s your plan? (moves around the panel and fires his blaster at them, then retreats back behind the panel.) John: I’ll distract them, while you free Gwen and Kevin and get them off the ship. Gilhil: You’ll need my help to fight the leader. (Goes around and fires again, then comes back.) John: This is a rescue mission, not an arrest or stop mission. (activates Omnitrix) Big Chill should be able to handle them. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Terraspin: Terraspin? Hmm. I can make this work. Terraspin jumps out from behind the panel, and unleashes a gust of wind from the ports on his body, blowing the slime balls back at the DNAliens. Several are hit and trapped, and the ones that aren’t hit charge forward. Terraspin uses his large flipper hands to knock them away, and raises them in front of his body, charging through them to get to the middle of the room. Terraspin then goes onto his back, being on his shell. He spins, and the DNAliens get sucked in. They then all go flying, hitting the wall and barrels. Meanwhile, Gilhil has made his way to Gwen and Kevin, freeing them from their chains. Gwen: Ugg. What happened? Gilhil: Good. You’re all right. Come on. We’re getting off this ship. Kevin: Oh, my head. (Sees Terraspin fighting) What about John? Gilhil: He told me to get you guys off. And you’re in no shape to fight. You’d get in the way. So let’s go. (Gwen and Kevin agree, and follow Gilhil.) Terraspin is in the air, head retracted, and his flippers and legs spinning like rotors, blowing the DNAliens away. Then, the Highbreed comes from behind, hammering his arms into Terraspin, knocking him to the ground. Highbreed: You earth scum are as pathetic as you are predictable. You will now die here. And once that’s done, we’ll destroy your entire hometown. Terraspin: Like I’ll let that happen. Terraspin turns to face some DNAliens, and reverses the wind from his ports, sucking them in. The DNAliens stick to him, and he turns to face Highbreed, and blows the wind, firing the DNAliens at Highbreed. Highbreed charges through, knocking the DNAliens away as he goes. Terraspin jumps, and turns to face the ground, hovering over the ground, and flies at Highbreed. Highbreed punches Terraspin, sending him flying. Terraspin’s shell hits the control panel, then turns to look at it. Terraspin: There’s an idea. Gilhil should have them off by now. (Hits Omnitrix, and turns into Upgrade. He then merges with the control panel.) Highbreed: Fight me like the scum you are. (Charges at the control panel) Upgrade: (His head coming out of the control panel) You ever think that we’re smart scum? (The Highbreed raises his arms to slam his arms into the panel, as Upgrade slides off it. Highbreed smashes the panel, and Upgrade reforms behind him.) See ya! (Upgrade runs off.) Outside the ship, Gilhil, Gwen and Kevin run out of the cave, with DNAliens following. Gwen raises a mana shield, and Gilhil fires back at the DNAliens. Then, the ground vibrates, and the ship comes out of the ground, taking to the air. Upgrade then appears on the ship, coming off and opening his arms, floating down. Upgrade: (once he lands) Get down! Gwen raises a mana shield over them, as the Highbreed’s ship explodes in the air. Gilhil: I thought this was a rescue mission. Upgrade: It was, but he then threatened to destroy Bellwood, and I couldn’t let happen. (Upgrade reverts) John: What happens now? Gilhil: Now, the three of you, are going to be, honorary Plumbers, acting in the interests of the Plumbers. You’ll be the main authority here on Earth. I’ll petition to start a Plumber command for here on Earth, to give you back-up, but for now you’re on your own. (Approaches Kevin, holding out a Plumbers’ badge) This is yours. Kevin: (reaching and takes the badge) Thanks. Gilhil: (Walks in front of Gwen) And one for you. (Gives Gwen a badge. John looks excited.) You don’t need one, as the Omnitrix has all the functions of the Plumbers’ badge. Good luck you three. (Gilhil activates a device and teleports away.) Kevin: Thanks John. John: Your thanking me? Do you have a concussion or something? Kevin: Relax. You’re still a loser. John: That’s more like it. Gwen: Guys! Chill out! (Then gets a puzzled face) How’d you get out here anyway? John: Gilhil was able to track you guys and, oh. He teleported us here. Kevin: So we have no ride, miles away from the city. And it’s nighttime. John: Look on the bright side. We’re Plumbers now. Gwen: Honorary Plumbers. Let’s go. (The three start walking.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Magister Prior Gilhil Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Terraspin (x2) (last time accidental; selected alien was Big Chill) *Goop *Shocksquatch *Grey Matter *Upgrade Trivia *John doesn't shout the names of any of his aliens this episode. *John, Gwen and Kevin become honorary Plumbers. *Kevin's past is revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc